emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6544 (3rd May 2013)
Plot Cameron listens as the foreman tells Declan that he can start work on the site quickly. Soon afterwards, Chas wonders what Cameron is up to when he books a spa break for her and Gennie. Driving to the spa, Chas spots Cameron in his van and Gennie suggests they should follow him or she will just end up fretting anyway. When Cameron sees Chas in his rear view mirror, he puts his foot down and speeds off. Not long afterwards, Chas and Gennie watch Cameron get out at a burger van. Chas braces herself for more upset, thinking that Cameron is seeing another woman. On the country road, Cameron can see Chas's car loitering at a distance, so he phones her. As Chas pretends to be at work, Cameron tells her that he was meant to meet a mate at a roadside café but he hasn't shown up. Chas is relieved and ashamed as she tells Gennie that she wants to go home. Later, Cameron sits in his van near the burial site. Unbeknownst to him, Declan is at home on the phone to the workers, who say they can start right away. Cameron gets the spade out of his van and walks into the woods. Meanwhile, Amy is unimpressed as Andy apologises to her. When Kerry arrives, she warns Amy to stay away. Andy is guilty for lying and creating trouble between her and Amy. Later, Kerry and Andy arrive at The Woolpack as Victoria and Amy are having a drink together. Kerry and Amy bicker, but Amy plays a trump card when she drops her mother in it. Elsewhere, Paddy is looking forward to the party, but is furious and hurt with the business cards Vanessa has done as they read "Woodfield, Goskirk and Kirk". He and Rhona tell her to get them changed, while Vanessa is annoyed that Paddy has arranged for her to see Brook Cottage at lunch. After viewing the house, Vanessa is crushed to see that Rhona wants her out too, as she tells her that she should go for it. Vanessa reluctantly signs the tenancy papers, while Paddy pours a drink to celebrate. Also, Nicola has primed Jimmy with a smart suit and a Christian key ring for the school appeal. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *David's - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Living room, dining room and office *Hotten Road *Unknown roads *Mill Cottage - Living room *Sparrow Woods Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,350,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes